Spirit Warriors:Shadows From the Past
by BlackGhost
Summary: A year after the defeat of the ryu Yusuke JR. a.k.a. Masamune must agin unite his team and face the ryu. But has an old friend truly return or is the retun of Shadow just bait to lure the team back in.


Okay so awhile back I did a YYH fanfic featuring some original characters from the members _Insane Euphoria, DarkDragonsRose, Keeper of Black Flames _I liked that story so much I decided to do a sequel. I know Sequels aren't as good as the originals but I'll try to make mine at least close. I think I have room for one more O.C. so send him or her in. I want your character's _Name, Gender, Demon, human, otherwise, Powers, abilities, weapons, Personality, Likes/dislikes, Appearance/looks, Pets (optional), Hero/Villain, Reason for fighting (ex: revenge, to be a hero, find someone) and I want your email address._ I'm not putting everyone in so…..if you want in hurry up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. **

Chapter 1

Masamune came out shaking the water from his black hair. His shirt off, and a towel was around his neck. _My own little shop in Nirvana, _he thought smiling. Nirvana was one of less dangerous places in Spirit World if you were going to set up shop in spirit world Nirvana would be the best place, spirit detectives and the friendlier demons. He sat behind the desk facing the door. He propped his boots on the table sitting back in the chair. Pool table in the corner right next to his stereo, up the stairs which led to his bedroom, he had big plans for this place.

Masa gazed towards a picture of him and three girls. His tongue was out playfully and his arm was around two of the girls' neck the third girl stood alone with her arms crossed a smirk was on her face. The wolf girl had a strange fox/wolf hybrid pet by her leg and the third girl was holding Masa's spirit-beast Genii. Rei Nomura, Sakamoto Kumiko and Aisu Kettou.

Sakamoto Kumiko wa the one holding Masa's spirit-beast. Her long brown hair flowed to her back. She flashed one silver eye and one red. Her left arm was mechanical (which is why she fights with it). Under her trench coat she wore a dark purple shirt, purple pants with patches on the knees. She was the polite one. She was usually calm and quiet, and dislikesd confrontation with anyone.

Then there was the feral wolf demon Aisu Kettou. She had long hair silver with black tips, pulled back into a pony tail. She was in a black tank top, and black shorts. Her wolf ears were pierced with black and red jelly spikes, silver ear cuffs on both ears. She was a wild one. Her pet Hurricane sat by her leg faithfully.

Suddenly someone entered the door signaled by the ringing of the bell. In walked a tall figure, his face as white as paper. "Are you Masamune?"

"Who wants to know?" He said with a smile.

"I have a message for you," the hawk-eyes of the man darted towards the two katanas sitting next to Masamune's desk. Masamune put his hand the hilt of the closest katana sitting it on his lap. The eyes darted back towards Masamune he paused for a long time eyeing Masa's mischievous smile. It wasn't as it once been, a bright constant smirk on his face, it was now more roguish more playfully dark.

"Yeah so what is it?"

The man put his hands on the edge of the desk. "Shadow says hello!" The desk was thrown backwards. Masa was in the air before the desk rotated once. The desk hit the wall hard. Masa landed on the top of the desk. He caught his katana by the sheath and looked up. "Shadow?" Masa thought for an instant. "Murasame Shadow!" His eyes darted towards the second katana.

IT WAS GONE!

Several creatures rushed towards, Masa. Red, bloody, their wings spread showing the jewels in them. Their long bodies stretched out an moved towards Masa. He cut down but the beast spilt in two. Two more creatures arose from the one that split. Again Masa cut a different one but that one also doubled. All of the monsters charged Masa at once sending him flying out the door.

Masa stared. The sun settled over a huge round tower. It looked familiar, from the Ryu domain? No! There was no possible way! The street was deserted buildings were collapsing and screams could be heard in the distance. "What the hell is going on here?" The bloody red creatures came after Masa again. He swung his sword but four more creatures arose.

"Hey Dumbass! Stop swinging the dam sword!" Masa turned to ses a black fire ball rip through the air killing every one of the bloody creatures. A figure walked up to Masa helping him to his feet. "Here's a tip, next time stop cutting!"

Rei Nomura was the one that spoke, she was the one in he picture who was off to herself. She stood there flipping her blue-black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades. He looked at her goldenrod colored eyes and Masa remembered that they blaze amber when she uses her fire abilities. He would have hugged her but of course he would have got his ass kicked. She was distrusting of people specially men, it all had something to do with the s-type demon Loki, her father who they actually killed last year.

"Demons are everywhere, the whole city is practically deserted either the humans fled or the demons………" Rei stepped forward.

"It's nice to see you too Rei, thank you for making sure I'm okay. Oh and by the way my mortal enemy Murasame is back!"

"Murasame," said Rei shocked. She had been close to Murasame that is until he betrayed them and tried to make Rei one of his three queens. Rei turned to Masa. "'Mortal enemy', you had one fight!"

"Hey I can't help it, when you're as powerful as me you can't help but to have a few mortal enemies." Masa put up his arms showing off his chest (his shirt was still off).

"You powerful, now that's funny." Rei laughed hard which was unusual for her.

Masa took her rare laughter this to offense, "It's not that funny Rei."

A smirk crossed her face. She hadn't liked Masamune at first, probably still didn't, but at least now she respected him. "Come on genius,"

"Where are we going?" Asked Masa picking up his katana.

"I don't know idiot, maybe to investiage thae dam tower commin' out the!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh,"

"Dumbass,"

Masa whistled and out came Genii. It turned is red eyes towards Rei and barked twice.Masa said seriouly, "It's good to see you again Rei,"

She smiled to. "Yeah whatever."

TBC>


End file.
